


A Hint of Mischief

by spideremoji



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternative Universe - Kingdom, Dry Humping, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Mentions of Luka, Porn With Plot, Princess Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Thief Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Vaginal Sex, Verbal Humiliation, i wanted some marichat so i indulged, ill just tag as i go along ig?, lets pretend this is like a modern kingdom or something idk im tired, okay a lot more plot than originally intended
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:21:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24519115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spideremoji/pseuds/spideremoji
Summary: Princess Marinette's life was nothing but tiresome. However, when the sun goes down, the worries of the daytime are washed away whenever she's visited by the most wanted thief in the kingdom, Chat Noir.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 27
Kudos: 226





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> had this idea in my head for a while figured it was time to put it to rest, enjoy. also, apologies for any grammar mistakes or funky word choice, i wrote this in one sitting and am kind of tired.

Marinette sat on the foot of her bed and looked around her room. It was perfectly kept, almost sparkling with cleanliness, and not a hint of mischief could be found. 

She was almost disappointed at that last fact.

Her servants and bodyguards would make sure there was absolutely no mischief. There is no room for such a thing in a princess's life, after all. 

And yet...

As of late, Marinette found herself attracted more and more to mischief. Particularly mischief that was clad in black, and was supposed to show up around this time. It had been a stressful evening, as the princess had to deal with going through what had to have been hundreds of potential suitors in hopes of finding someone she would want to marry.

Most of them felt like blank slates; tools for their kingdom instead of being an actual person. The one person that stood out to her was Prince Luka, and the more Marinette thought about it, the more she could see herself marrying him. 

But a pair of green eyes lurked within the depths of her mind, almost acting as a threat for having such thoughts. Even though Marinette was only imagining his jealousy, she couldn't help but giggle. That damned cat probably _would_ have a fit if he found out what she did today. 

She was kind of hoping he knew. 

The princess was never sure how he managed to sneak up into her chambers, especially with her bodyguards around, but she was grateful that the Gods graced him with the abilities to do so. 

She was snapped out of her thoughts when she heard a small knock on her balcony door. Shooting up from her bed, she hastily walked over to the door and opened it to take a peek, only to find emerald green eyes looking back at her. Opening the door fully, she let out a fake gasp in surprise.

"Why, Chat Noir?! On my balcony? Oh, please! Don't take my jewels! I couldn't bear to lose them to such a low-life thief like you!" She threw her hand against her forehead.

Chat Noir chuckled and stepped into her room. He reached out his hand to grab hers and pressed a kiss to her knuckles. "Oh, don't worry, purr-incess. I intend to steal something, but it's much more valuable than some jewelry." He looked up at her with a soft look in his eyes.

"What could you possibly steal that is more valuable than my jewels?" Marinette yanked her hand away from his, placing it on her chest and taking a step backward.

The blonde's eyes turned dark as he took a step towards her, and smiled in a way that screamed _mischief_.

"You,"

He pounced. In the blink of an eye, Marinette found herself lying on her bed with Chat Noir on top of her, pressing soft kisses to her neck and relishing in the fact that she was wearing his favorite babydoll and matching panties. 

The princess let out a sigh as she let the feeling of Chat Noir's lips on her body take over. She wrapped her arms around his back and pushed him closer to her, and giggled at the sensation of him humming.

"My princess seems to be very happy to see me. A rough day, I presume?" He gave a kiss to the tip of her nose, cupping her cheek with one hand and running the claws on his glove softly down her side with his other hand.

"Yesss..." She hissed with delight. "Today was the day where I was supposed to find someone to marry." 

Chat Noir let out a growl and let his hand go under her babydoll, tickling her bare skin with his claws. 

"And what came of that? Did you find anyone you would want to marry?"

Marinette let out a hum. "Well, most of them I found to be rather boring, but there was actually one prince who _did_ catch my eye..." 

At that moment, Chat Noir's claws dug into Marinette's hip, causing her to let out a gasp. 

"Who?" 

"Oh, it was just someone named Luka... Did you know he likes to play music in his free time? He actually sang for me, and it was quite nice." Marinette knew she was playing with fire, and could only hope that he would respond in the way she wanted.

"And what became of that? Did you tell him you weren't interested?" He moved the hand that was on her cheek to her hips and moved his face down to her collarbone, kissing more fervently.

It was as if he was challenging her to continue. A challenge that Marinette would accept in a heartbeat.

"I told him that out of everyone I saw that day, he was the most lovely, and that I would be very interested in seeing him again." 

Chat Noir growled again, sinking his fangs into the soft flesh in between her neck and her shoulder. Marinette let out a cry and tried to press him even closer to her, but he grabbed her arms and placed them next to her head on the pillow, holding them there. 

"Now, why would you say that to him, princess? Especially since you know who you belong to..."

"I don't- Aahh!" Marinette paused as she felt his leg shift, placing his knee in between her legs and pressing into her heat. 

"I don't know what you mean," She huffed.

The blonde grinned, moving his knee against her and took pride in the little whimpers she made. "Oh? It looks like I have to remind you, then." 

He replaced his knee with his crotch, letting his hardened length rub against the princess through their clothes. Marinette let out another gasp and moved her hips, making Chat groan with arousal.

"Do you like this, princess?" Chat growled in her ear, nipping at her earlobe and causing her to cry out.

"Yes! Chat, yes!" She pressed herself against his bulge more, and let out another cry as he began to thrust his clothed member against her covered core.

"So dirty, my princess. Imagine how your kingdom would feel if they knew you would let a thief like me touch you like this." Chat slid his hands underneath her babydoll and cupped one of her breasts, softly scratching at the soft flesh with his claws. 

Marinette could only moan in response, letting herself become lost in the feeling of his claws, his thrusts, all of him.

She snapped out of her lust-ridden haze when he ripped apart her babydoll, feeling the tears more than she heard it. Throwing the tattered clothes aside, he immediately got to work on licking and sucking on one of her nipples while his hand worked on pinching the other.

"Ch-chat! I told you not t- ahh! To rip my clothes!" Marinette huffed, but she couldn't help but feel more aroused at his actions instead of angry.

Her cries fell on deaf ears, as Chat was completely focused on her breasts and the little noises he made her make. Every cry and pant that came out of her mouth only fuelled his playfulness.

"You would let someone like me see you like this? So bare, in nothing but your panties, all for me... How naughty." Chat chuckled in a way that shot heat down to Marinette's center, where his clothed length was no longer moving.

The princess tried to move against him again, but Chat was quick to move his hands to her hips and kept them from rubbing against him.

"Chat, please..." She tried to rub her hands against his back, moving to his chest and up to cup his face, but she only grew more frustrated at the lack of skin she was able to touch.

"What is it, my princess?" The thief grinned at her obvious desperation.

"Lose the suit, please. I want to feel you..." Marinette begged, pressing soft little kisses to Chat's face in hopes of winning him over.

Chat tsked at her and moved off of her completely. Ignoring her whines of protest, he got off the bed and looked back at her, seeing as how she put out her bottom lip in a pout.

"You're very impatient, princess. You'll get what you want, but why don't we have some fun first?" He gestured for her to follow him.

After some grumbling, she complied. Getting off the bed, she followed him until he walked out onto her balcony.

"Chat, where are you going?" 

"Nowhere princess, I just wanted some fresh air. Won't you join me?" He turned his head towards her and grinned. 

"You-! Don't pretend like all of this didn't happen! And besides, I can't go out there! I'm not covered..." Marinette trailed off, and instead gestured to her uncovered chest to show Chat what she meant.

"Don't worry, no one will see you. It's too dark and we're way too high up. Come on," He reassured her, walking further into the balcony. 

Marinette stood still for a moment in contemplation before she followed Chat outside. She shivered at the cool air against her body and took a step backward, tempted to go back inside where she could lay in her warm bed.

He must've read her thoughts, as he quickly grabbed her wrist and pulled her out onto the balcony more before she could change her mind. Pressing a chaste kiss to her cheek, Chat moved his attention to the large metal pole that stood in the middle of the balcony.

"Y'know, at first I thought this pole was an incredibly stupid design choice. I mean, why the hell would someone put it in the middle of the balcony? It's useless and would only cause problems. But, on my way over here, I actually thought of the purr-fect idea that I think justifies its placement entirely." Chat smirked, gesturing to the pole as if she would somehow know what his idea was just by looking at it.

Marinette looked at the pole with a confused look. Her brow furrowed as she tried to think of any sort of purpose it could have besides being an admittedly stupid design choice.

In a moment of distraction, Chat was quick to put his plan to work. He swiftly moved his hand to her panties and ripped them off, causing its owner to squeak in surprise and whip around to face the thief.

"Chat! Really?!" Marinette huffed.

The thief only looked down at the panties that laid in his claws before walking up to the princess. As she took a step back, he took another step forward. She kept walking back until she was met with a cold sensation against her back, and it only took her a moment to realize she was against the pole. 

Chat grabbed both of her wrists and put them against the pole, using her panties to tie them together. It was loose enough that she could break free whenever she wanted, but she felt as though it was less of a challenge and more like a request to keep her hands there.

The blonde was quick to apologize for his destruction with kisses, making sure that his lips would touch every single inch of skin that was available to him. As his kisses trailed down further and further, Marinette felt more arousal at her core. 

Soon enough, Chat was kneeling down and looking up at Marinette with a mischievous look on his face. Before she had time to speak, he pressed a kiss to her thigh and made her open up her legs a bit wider, giving him the opportunity to kiss just a bit closer to her heat.

"Chat, please, just..." Marinette whimpered, only to be interrupted by the feeling of his teeth digging into the inside of her left thigh.

"Patience, princess." Chat chuckled, pressing more kisses to the inside of her thigh. He trailed up and pressed a kiss right below her belly button, causing her to grow more frustrated. 

Marinette squirmed and moved her hips, hoping Chat would get the hint. He let his kisses trail further down again until finally, he pressed his lips against her core. 

As Marinette let out a breathy moan of satisfaction, Chat began to lap up her arousal and press a kiss against her clit. 

"Mmm... Chat, yes!" Marinette gasped as Chat pressed his tongue against her entrance, but moved it back to run his tongue against her one last time before moving away and standing up. 

The princess wasn't sure when she closed her eyes, but when she fluttered them back open, she saw a smirking blonde that only filled her with frustration.

"You look like a cat that just got the cream," She quipped. 

"Indeed, princess." Chat chuckled, taking satisfaction in how Marinette squirmed and shot him a deadly glare. 

Chat looked up at the tie that was holding her wrists in place. He walked up to Marinette again, putting his hands on her hips. She took the opportunity to move her hips forward in an attempt to press her heat against his bulge once more, but Chat stepped back from the princess with a laugh.

"Just hold on now, I want to try something." He placed his hands on her hips again and moved her so that she was against the pole and was facing her balcony railing, looking out to the world beyond. The space between the pole and the railing was rather tight, and the feeling of being pressed fully against the cold metal pole made her squirm a bit.

Chat untied her wrists from the pole, but before she could react, he spun her around so that she was facing the pole and quickly tied her wrists together again. 

"Chat, what are you doing?" She deadpanned. She had half the mind to call her bodyguards and just take care of her sexual frustrations on her own, but the way Chat looked at her made those thoughts disappear from her mind.

"I have a really good idea." Chat went behind the pole and grabbed her by the backs of her thighs, lifting her up so that she could sit on the railing. She let out a gasp as the pole touched her heat ever so slightly, and Chat couldn't help but grin.

"You want to come, princess?" Chat moved back to her side and purred in her ear.

"Yes!" Marinette nodded fervently.

"Then come, princess." Chat took a step back and watched as Marinette glared at him again.

"How?! My hands are tied, I can't touch myself or anything!" She growled.

"So feisty! But, I think you're neglecting something." Chat tapped his claws against the metal pole, and Marinette flushed at the implication.

"I... I won't..." Marinette stuttered. 

"Oh, that was a quick change... Where's that fire I saw half a second ago?" Chat teased, walking up to her again with a playful look in his eye.

"Please..." Marinette begged. 

"It's right in front of you, princess. Go on," Chat cooed in her ear.

Marinette took a deep breath, wrapping her legs around the pole and paused at the feeling of the cold metal pressed fully against her core. She took another look at Chat before closing her eyes and moving. 

She let out a whimper as she humped the metal pole. She didn't dare open her eyes, as she could imagine what predatory look Chat must be giving her, but just the thought of such a thing shot heat down her spine. 

"Oh, look at you..." Chat breathed. He let his hands roam, starting from the small of her back down to her rear and back up and around to her chest.

"So naughty, so desperate. What would your kingdom say? To know their princess would be so desperate for release that she would fuck her own balcony pole, such a dirty thing to do..." He purred in her ear, causing her to let out another whimper. 

He saw how she was muffling herself, as her teeth dug into her bottom lip in an attempt to clamp her mouth shut. She moved quicker against the pole, and he watched as it started to glisten with the honey she was rubbing onto it.

"If they heard your little noises, why, I can only imagine what rumors that would bring... They might even suspect that you have a secret lover, princess. What a scandalous thought." Chat pressed his lips against hers, coaxing her to open her mouth and let out a moan as he slipped his tongue inside.

Marinette couldn't help but moan against his mouth as she tried to restrain herself. Her movements grew more erratic as she felt herself growing closer to release. 

Chat released his lips from hers and watched as she clamped her mouth shut again. He gave her a little pinch on her rear, causing her to open her mouth with a gasp.

"Don't. Let me hear you, princess. Let me hear how naughty and desperate you are. You want to come, don't you? Are you close?" Chat pressed a kiss to the shell of her ear as she softly nodded. She moved even quicker against the pole as she felt a warm feeling begin to pool below her stomach. 

"Come for me, princess. When you do, I'll be sure to reward you. I'll reward you with _me_. I'll throw you onto the bed and treat you like the princess you are." Chat growled in her ear, biting her earlobe as she moaned out his name.

"Chat! Ch- AHH!" She felt the coil within her snap and let out a silent cry. She continued to move against the pole for a moment before she became overwhelmed with the feeling of her climax, only being able to go limp in Chat's arms. 

She wasn't sure when he untied her and put her on her bed, but she was pleased with the warmth he brought to her. As he covered kisses all along her body, he began to babble and praise her.

"... Such a good girl, fuck... You're so gorgeous, it took everything I had to not interrupt and just take you then and there." 

"I wouldn't have protested if you did," She whispered. "I think you owe me that reward..." She lifted her hips up against him and was pleased to find the feeling of his clothed member once again.

Chat groaned and nodded, quickly grabbing the bell of his suit and letting it slide down his body, unzipping himself and allowing Marinette to finally see more skin. Her hands shot out and roamed across his chest as he fully unzipped himself and peeled back his suit with Marinette's help.

The two took satisfaction in the removal of Chat's suit, as while Marinette indulged in the feeling of his skin, Chat was busy with the feeling of her own skin now that his hands were ungloved. 

"Chat," Marinette gently reminded him, softly raking his nails down his back.

Chat gasped and could only nod, moving his hands down to her legs and coaxing them open. He grabbed his length and lined it up with her entrance, looking at her for a brief moment to give him her approval. With a soft hum and a nod, Chat pressed himself into her and the two moaned at the feeling. 

"Finally..." Marinette sighed, causing Chat to laugh and press a kiss to her forehead.

"I'm going to move now, okay?" 

Marinette nodded and let out a moan as he slowly pulled himself out and went back in. She wrapped her legs around his waist as he started with a slow rhythm, but started going faster with her moans as encouragement. 

"Fuck, princess... You're so tight," Chat moaned, losing himself in the sight of a euphoric Marinette and the feeling of her heat around him. 

"Chat, faster!" Marinette cried out. It only took a second for Chat to comply, picking up speed and pounding into her with more vigor. 

The blonde pressed kisses along her collarbone before giving her another bite, quickly licking the spot as an apology before moving on to another spot and repeating the same actions.

"Do you know who you belong to now, princess?" Chat breathed out, his thrusts becoming less rhythmic as he felt his release coming.

"Yes!" Marinette moaned, digging her nails into his back.

"Who, princess? Tell me his name," 

After an especially hard thrust, Marinette felt the coil within herself snap again.

"Chat! Chat Noir!" She cried out as she climaxed. She felt like she could see stars as Chat gave a few more thrusts before he came, letting out one last grunt as he filled the princess with his cum. As the two came down from their highs, Chat pulled himself out of her and collapsed on the bed to her side. 

Marinette turned to her side to face him, pressing herself against his body and placing her hands on his chest. She gave him a soft peck on the lips and whispered in his ear.

"I love you, Chat Noir..." Marinette mumbled.

Chat Noir jolted in surprise at her words. He never really thought she considered their relationship more than just a friends-with-benefits type of ordeal. As she laid there, his eyes opened to find hers holding a loving look in them, and Chat Noir couldn't help but feel utterly enchanted.

"I love you too, Marinette." He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close, letting some purrs escape from his throat. The princess closed her eyes and took in the sounds.

They laid there together for a few moments before Chat recalled how they got in this situation in the first place. Right. He was jealous about some other guy Marinette seemed to like.

He felt his heart drop a bit. This girl was the highlight of his life and felt more like a home than his own house. He couldn't afford to lose her. But maybe, a little voice in the back of his mind said, just maybe, he could use the very thing he hated about himself to achieve his dreams.

So he took a shot in the dark.

"If I were a prince, and showed up to one of these suitor things... Would you take my hand in marriage?"

Marinette let out a gasp as her eyes shot open. She looked up at Chat's face and found him giving her a soft and vulnerable look. Almost as if he was expecting rejection. 

"In a heartbeat, chaton." She giggled.

Chat felt his worries vanish as he grinned from ear to ear, burying his face in her hair and running his fingers through her loose locks. As he took a deep breath, he took in her scent and wished he would never have to know any other smell but hers.

And so, Chat Noir began to do the thing he was best known for.

"I'll remember that, my princess..." 

He began to scheme.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the two look back on how they first met.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here i go again turning oneshots into bigger stories. i didnt expect such support for a follow-up, so eh fuck it might as well make it a full-fledged story. 
> 
> i also just made myself a tumblr. might post some stuff there and make updates about my writing. maybe ill even post some plot bunnies or shorter stories that i wouldnt care to post on ao3, who knows. i would also be totally up for any prompts you have to give. come check me out sometime @spideremojiwastaken

Robbing a store? Easy.

A neighboring kingdoms vault? Somewhat of a challenge, but still easy.

Crafting the perfect plan to woo the love of your life? 

The most impossible heist Chat could think to do. 

He prowled the streets of the Coccinelle kingdom lost in thought. He didn't even bother to notice passersby that took notice of the thief and sprinted in the other direction. 

Oh, if only they knew how close he was to the very princess they adored. It was only yesterday that he came up to her chambers and showed her that she was his.

But this princess, Chat found, would be the bane of his existence. 

In fact, he would come to realize this from the very moment they met.

* * *

_Chat Noir first saw Marinette walking around her castle's grounds. He was getting away from some guards when he spotted her, and Chat initially saw her as nothing more than any other princess he would come across in his daily life._

_However, Chat did take note of her pretty little earrings. They were sparkling rubies with hints of black in them, making them easy to identify as her family's heirloom._

_The Coccinelle kingdom was known for its ladybug imagery, apparently dating back to its conception when the king and queen of a ruined kingdom had to find new land to rebuild. They were lead by ladybugs to the area in which the Coccinelle kingdom is now, and is said to have been blessed with luck ever since they came to the area. To honor this, the kingdom had crafted two earrings in the likeness of a ladybug and was passed down from generation to generation, said to bestow all the luck in the world unto its wearer._

_Although, Chat would have to question if the earrings really bestow luck to someone, considering how he watched as a mysterious figure rushed right past him and picked the princess up bridal style, trying to run off with her._

_How was he able to get passed the guards?!_

_Chat looked behind him to find the normal castle guards knocked out cold on the ground._

_...Which was Chat's doing._

_Wincing, he heard the princess let out a screech. Turning his head back, he could see she was giving her captor a hard time. She wasn't flailing about wildly, but instead was going for whatever she could reach - she scratched his face, elbowed his chest, and managed to free herself when she poked him in the eyes._

_Chat blinked. He never saw a princess defend herself so well before, or with such a bloodthirsty look in their eyes._

_It was only when the figure pulled out a knife that Chat realized he should probably do something._

_Jumping into action, Chat was quick to throw himself in between the figure and the princess. He grabbed the steel baton that was attached to his lower back and smacked the knife out of their hand, jabbing them in the stomach with the butt of the baton. As the figure crouched down and clutched their stomach, Chat swung his baton against the side of their head, sending them to the ground._

_The person was quick to get up, but before Chat could react, they spun in the other direction and ran away from the castle grounds._

_He turned to check if the princess was alright, and seeing her standing frozen with an aghast look on her face, he can presume she was._

_Putting on a smirk, he stuck his baton back behind him and grabbed her hand, pressing his lips lightly against her knuckles._

_Marinette was quick to snap out of her stupor, ripping her hand out of his grasp and holding it against her chest._

_"Not to worry, purr-incess! I won't-"_

_Marinette could only scoff at his words and interrupted him with a shout, "You're just as sleazy as the rest of them! Guards!"_

_Chat gasped, watching as the rest of the castle's guards became alert and rushed over to the area. Sparing Marinette one last glance, he fled akin to a dog with its tail between its legs._

* * *

_Chat peered up the walls of the castle and saw what he assumed to be the princess' balcony. He decided to visit her the following night in hopes of apologizing for being too forward, and as he scaled the castle walls, he would glance down at the surrounding area to make sure no one had seen him._

_The thief climbed up onto her balcony, slipping through its railings, and noticed the large metal pole that was in front of him. It stretched from the floor to the roof of the balcony, though Chat wondered if it really needed to be there._

_"It's not even centered..." Chat mumbled, walking past the pole and moving his attention to the balcony doors. They had an intricate swirly pattern and screamed royalty and elegance, but he could only imagine the fury that lies behind them._

_Chat hesitated for a moment, wondering if he should really try to get on her good side and apologize. He still had the opportunity to run away and pretend it never happened. After all, it was just one princess out of many, right?_

_The blonde shook his head. The more he thought about the experience, the more enchanted he felt by her. He never imagined a princess could have so much fire, and knowing he made her angry didn't sit well with him._

_Besides, she called him sleazy. He didn't want her thinking of him like that!_

_Taking a deep breath, he opened the balcony doors and walked into the room, taking a moment to marvel at how warm it looked in contrast to his cold and white chambers back home. Everything was so pink and gold and colorful, Chat couldn't help but feel jealous._

_When his eyes found Marinette standing in the middle of the room, he realized a couple of things._

_1\. He really should have knocked._

_And 2. He REALLY should have knocked._

_Because there stood Marinette, naked as the day she was born and holding what he presumed to be her change of clothes. Her eyes were wide with surprise and she used her clothes in an attempt to cover herself as Chat covered his eyes and began to move backward._

_"Oh God pri- I'm so sorry, I just wanted t- I'm sorry I-"_

_The thief walked back too quickly, and the next thing he knew he falling off of her balcony with Marinette screaming, "CHAT?!"_

* * *

_SPLASH!_

It was at that moment that Chat realized he was in a daydream.

Raising himself up from the shallow waters, he looked around to find himself in the middle of the forest on the outskirts of the kingdom. He must've continued to wander while he recalled his first encounters with his princess. Honestly, he was surprised no one tried to take advantage of his dazed state.

They were probably too busy running in fear to notice he was distracted, though.

Grumbling at his currently wet state, he stepped out of the river and stomped his way back to his hideout.

* * *

After having her evening bath, Marinette laid on her bed in hopes of going to sleep. Her mind, however, was too restless to listen, and instead decided to go over the events of the past few days.

Particularly, with her and Chat.

The princess has grown rather close to him through their... encounters, and Marinette couldn't help but think back to the first night Chat had visited her room. She had to throw her hand over her mouth and muffle her laughter, as she recalled just how much of a fool he made himself out to be that night.

* * *

_As Marinette walked out of her bathroom and grabbed her change of clothes, she heard the sound of her balcony doors opening and someone walking in._

_Snapping her head to the sound, she saw Chat Noir walk through the doors and take in the walls of her room. It was only when he spotted her did the two realize the situation they were in._

_Marinette squeaked and tried to use the clothes she was holding to cover herself up as Chat threw a hand over his eyes as he walked backward and babbled his apologies._

_He didn't realize his back had hit her balcony's railing until he tried to continue walking back, causing him to lose his balance and fall off the balcony. Startled, Marinette had screamed his name as she watched him fall from her view._

_Throwing her clothes on, Marinette ran up to her balcony and looked down to find Chat Noir laying in the rose bushes below. Upon seeing his emerald green eyes look up at her, Marinette couldn't help but give a little chuckle._

_She watched as Chat slowly recovered from his fall and pried himself off of the bushes. Taking a moment to remove any thorns and check for any injuries, he was quick to scale back up the castle once he deemed himself okay._

_As Chat got back up to her balcony, Marinette's small chuckle turned into a whole laughing fit, and the blonde shot her an offended look._

_"What's so funny?" Chat crossed his arms._

_"I-I didn't expect that type of reaction from the likes of you," Marinette took a cautionary step back, maintaining a safe distance from the thief._

_Letting out a noise of surprise, Chat exclaimed, "I'm not like that, princess!"_

_"I can see that now. But what are you doing here, then?"_

_"I- well..." Chat twiddled his fingers together, looking nervous. When Marinette shot him a look that said, "you have five seconds before I call the guards," he continued._

_"I wanted to apologize for earlier. I didn't realize I came off as "sleazy" and... I wanted to clear things up?"_

_"By walking in on me naked," Marinette deadpanned._

_"Yeah, that backfired completely... But, I had no intentions of that!" Chat raised his hands up in defense._

_"Clearly,"_

_Chat sighed. "Look, I didn't think this through, okay? I just wanted to see you again and... I don't know. The thought of me being on your bad side just, isn't a good thought I guess..."_

_"What kind of a thief are you?"_

_Chat looked surprised at her words. That wasn't the type of response he was thinking she'd have._

_"Why?"_

_"I don't understand how someone like you is able to go around stealing things and then go off and try to make up with the princess of the kingdom who's your prime target. You're either a softie or just a dumbass."_

_The blonde let out a bark of laughter, causing Marinette to flinch backward. "Probably both, princess!"_

_He gave her a more serious look before answering, "To tell the truth, I just steal for the thrill. I could steal the most valuable jewels in the world, or the most worthless bundle of chains out there. As long as I get that rush of adrenaline and freedom, it doesn't matter to me."_

_"So, you like the feeling of your heart absolutely racing?" Marinette took a step forward, giving him a humoring look._

_"Yeah!"_

_"You like feeling the adrenaline running through your veins?" Another step._

_"Y-yeah?"_

_"And you like the feeling of being on the good side of princesses who you know can throw you in a jail cell, never to see daylight again?" Another step, with her face drawing ever so closer to his._

_"Y-yes...? I-I mean, it's not entirely because you're a princess, b-but..." Chat looked at her with wide eyes. She was peering up at him through her lashes, and his arms snapped stiffly against the sides of his body when she slowly trailed a single fingertip up his left arm._

_"You think you can have things both ways? Stealing from her kingdom and yet being all buddy-buddy with her?" She leaned into him, whispering into his ear._

_"Wuh..." Chat's brain began to turn to mush as the finger trailed up his arm, to his shoulders, and up to his cheek, letting her fingernails lightly scratch against his skin._

_"Being able to steal without any responsibility? Any consequences?"_

_He knew he was being played. This would all end with a slap on the cheek and scolding, being told to never see her again. His heart felt heavy at the thought, though he wasn't quite sure why._

_And yet, while she was using her other hand to slowly trail up his body and cup the back of his neck, still scratching his cheek, he wanted to forget about how this will end. He just wanted to soak in the feeling of this moment._

_His mind was going numb, his body was tingling in the best ways possible, and it felt like he was under warm sunlight despite the moon reflecting off Marinette's black hair, very much reassuring him of its presence._

_"Or, do you want to steal something else? Something more personal?"_

_Her face got closer to his. He could feel her breath mingling with his. His head began to feel heavy and light at the same time. She cupped his cheek with her hand._

_"What are you after, Chat?"_

_"I..." His brain was scrambling to find a dictionary, but all it could focus on was how plush her lips looked. How hot he felt. How much of her could be felt against him._

_"Tell me," She whispered._

_As she pressed herself even closer, he gave up trying to speak. He gave out entirely._

_He collapsed on the floor in front of a stunned, but very amused, Marinette._

_She couldn't help but burst out into laughter at his reaction. She would admit with no hesitation that she planned on tripping him up. She thought it would be funny to see him lose his mind, only for her to berate him on being such an idiot. But, she couldn't deny she had fun making him all flustered for other reasons._

_In that moment, she felt desirable. Something that a lot of the potential suitors that threw themselves in her way never seemed to truly grasp. They would praise her beauty, sure, but those words would always ring hollow in her ears._

_Seeing a man faint before her from not even a brush of the lips? Now that speaks wonders._

_She crouched down beside his limp body and stared at his mask. This was, admittedly, the perfect opportunity to see the person behind the mask and have an easier time throwing him in prison._

_Marinette frowned at the thought._

_Regardless, her curiosity got the better of her, and her fingers grasped the edges of the mask. Giving them a gentle tug, she was surprised to find that the mask was seemingly glued to his face._

_She began to tug even harder, but it wouldn't budge._

_Letting out a small "huh", she decided to grab him by the arms and drag him back inside her room. She was getting cold out there, and she assumed he would be too._

_Why was she bringing a thief into her chambers, exactly...?_

_"Because he seems like a lot of fun. More fun than I've seen in any other man." She smiled down at the thief, giving his faux cat ears a little flick._

_He was an airhead, but he was quite charming. And, as Marinette hated to admit, he was rather handsome. His apology did seem sincere, too._

_She didn't see the harm in giving him a chance, at least._

_It took all of her might to lift him up onto her bed, but she managed to do it. She contemplated if she should get a wet cloth to put over his forehead. He wasn't exactly sick, but she was unsure of how to treat someone who had passed out._

_As she was lost in thought on what to do, Chat let out a soft groan._

_"What... what happened?" He gave the back of his head a light scratch, taking in his surroundings. His eyes locked on Marinette's, and his face went flush as the memories came back to him._

_The princess shook her head and turned, walking to the balcony with the full intent on seeing him out. She only looked back at Chat when she heard him stumble out of her bed and cry out._

_"Wait! Wait! Give me another chance? I won't faint this time!" Chat begged._

_Marinette stood in the middle of the room in thought. She's already gone too far with the intruder, although she couldn't say she felt ashamed of her actions. It felt good to throw caution to the wind and just have some fun._

_"Alright," The princess walked back and past Chat, sitting down on the edge of the bed and patting the spot next to her._

_Whispering a soft "thank you", Chat shot towards her and leaned down, giving her lips a soft peck before he kneeled down and gave her neck a soft nip. She moved further into the bed and he followed, climbing onto it._

_Marinette was feeling rather bold, especially with how things escalated so quickly. Still, she was surprised at herself when she crawled into his lap and placed her lips firmly on his. Chat seemed surprised as well, going stiff for a moment before kissing her back. The princess let out a soft hum at the sensation, moving her lips and dancing with his._

_He placed his hands on her hips and gave her a little squeeze, causing the raven-haired girl to gasp and allow Chat access into her mouth._

_She let him map out her mouth with his tongue before he took her off his lap and set her down on the bed laying on her back. He hovered on top of her for a moment and gave her another kiss before he lowered himself down to use his hands elsewhere._

_As he moved one hand to the back of her head and the other back to her hips, he was slightly startled by how his arousal brushed up against her middle._

_Right. He should have expected that._

_Before he could mutter an apology, Marinette raised her hips to rub herself against him. Letting out a gasp at the friction, she moved up so that his bulge would line up with her core._

_"F-fuck..." Chat stuttered, pressing his lips hard against hers as he pushed himself against her. She moaned into his mouth, her hands wandering around his back in hopes of finding anything to grasp onto. She found support in digging her nails into his suit, digging into it deeper when he gave an especially hard thrust._

_"A-ah!" Marinette wrapped her legs around his waist as he began to quicken his pace. Chat broke away for just a moment to regain his breath before diving back in and swiping his tongue over her bottom lip. She gave his lip a small nip in response, taking satisfaction in his groan and him trying to deepen the kiss even further._

_Suddenly, her pajama top was growing beyond uncomfortable._

_The two broke away with a wet noise as Chat gave her an opened mouth kiss on her neck. The raven-haired girl took that opportunity to grab the edges of her shirt and throw it off, watching as Chat's eyes widened at the sight of her breasts._

_He immediately pressed his lips onto the soft mound, giving a kiss to the spot above her nipple before he flicked the nub with his tongue._

_As Chat explored her chest with his tongue, Marinette felt her mind slowly slipping. She was drowning in the feeling. She could only guess that this is how Chat felt before he fainted. Everything about this felt good._

_Way too good._

_"T-too much, Chat..." Marinette whimpered._

_The blonde was able to fly off of the princess in the blink of an eye, looking at her with a worried look._

_"Did I go too far?" He gave her a look of guilt and genuine concern. She even thought his faux cat ears drooped a little._

_The princess let out a small giggle and shook her head. "You're fine, this is all just admittedly too fast for me..."_

_Chat nodded in understanding, shuffling a little on his feet before Marinette spoke again._

_"I want to take this slow,"_

_"W-wait, that means you'd like to do this again?" Chat looked at her in surprise, and she couldn't help but note the hopeful gleam in his eyes._

_"Yeah, you're quite nice. Surprisingly..." Marinette suddenly felt conscious about her chest, subtly covering herself with her arms._

_Chat grabbed the covers that were left on the foot of the bed and pulled them over Marinette's body. He pressed a small kiss to her forehead and whispered in her ear, "I'd be honored to do this again, princess."_

_Marinette let out a soft hum as the thief made his way to her balcony, giving her the brightest smile she had ever seen._

_"I should get going before someone comes in and sees me. I wish I could stay longer, but I can hear the clinking of jewels waiting to be in my claws. Farewell, princess!" He gave her a two-finger salute and leaped off of the balcony, causing her to roll her eyes at his flamboyance._

_"What did I get myself into...?" She mumbled to herself, looking over at the cat's eye jewel that laid on her nightstand. She wondered when Chat was able to put that there, and if he forgot to take it with him. It seemed to be looking back at her, gleaming with a mischievous look reminiscent of Chat Noir._

* * *

Holding the jewel in between her fingers, Marinette let out a wistful sigh. She would never tell him, but it was one of her most prized possessions. 

The princess put the cat's eye jewel back on her nightstand and smiled as it had the same look it always gave her. 

The last thoughts she had before she drifted off to sleep were how she wished the jewel were _his_ eyes giving her that look.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the way i edit stories is sometimes i write things ahead of where they actually are in the story and fill in gaps, which may leave some inconsistencies that i usually fix when i check over the entire story as im finished. im especially tired, though, and although i checked over it all, i couldve easily missed something. if you spot anything, please let me know. *smooches*


	3. Chapter 3

Marinette let out a sigh as she leaned against the railing of her balcony. Looking out from the castle grounds, she could see the town's lights flicker as if they were mocking the princess. They were almost teasing her, knowing full well that she hasn't been able to go out and see her people in so long. 

By the time she would be free from her studies to go anywhere, it would be too late. Her parents and advisors insisted she would not venture outside at night, as they feared the princess would come across a threat that has been looming over her kingdom for quite some time.

"Fine night for a stroll, isn't it?"

_Speak of the devil,_ Marinette smiled as she saw Chat's face peer up at her. He was hanging onto the castle walls below her balcony and took a step back to let him scale up the railings and balance himself on them.

"I wish. I'm still not allowed outside at night because of _you know who_." The princess crossed her arms and gave the thief a playful glare. 

"Oh yeah, heh... Sorry about that, princess." Chat scratched the back of his head. 

"It's okay, kitty. I just miss being able to go out at all. I've been so busy lately that I haven't been able to find the time to go outside during the day." Marinette turned her attention back to the illuminated town, wondering what it would look like up close. 

Chat hummed, following her gaze and watching the lights. He always enjoyed taking a stroll through the town at night. There were fewer people around during that time, so it was easy for him to go unnoticed when he was on a heist. 

"It wouldn't be as pretty in the daytime anyway," Marinette let out another sigh.

Chat looked down in shame. He couldn't say he really cared for those residing in the kingdom, but Marinette had the power to make him feel guilty for his thieving ways. 

He couldn't take her into town, surely. But... what about the outskirts?

He snapped his head back up and looked at the town once more, letting his eyes trail to the side and towards the forest that outlined the kingdom's territory. 

"Say, purr-incess," Chat sing-songed, tilting his head to the side and giving Marinette a little grin.

Marinette turned her head to look at him and gave a frown. "That's never a good sign," 

His grin only grew wider. "Would you like to go on a little field trip with me?" 

The princess gave him a look of confusion before shrugging. "I've got nowhere else to be, I suppose." 

"Great!" 

Chat was quick to bend down and pick the princess up bridal-style, and as she let out a _squawk!_ in surprise, he lept off her balcony and landed on his feet, though pausing for a moment to recover from the jump. 

Before Marinette could ask if he was okay, Chat broke into a sprint, making sure to avoid the castle guards as he ran off into the forest with their princess in arms. 

_Sir D'Argencourt would have a fit if he knew..._ Marinette thought to herself. 

She watched as trees whizzed right past them as Chat skillfully jumped out of their way as he ran. He began to slow as they reached a clearing, and he placed the princess down to take in the sights.

It seemed that the trees loomed over them from the small clearing, with separations in their leaves letting in bits of moonlight to illuminate the two. 

Marinette gasped when she saw a soft green light hover past her. Following the light with her eyes, she saw more green lights blink in the air and hover about.

"Are those... fireflies?" The princess watched the green lights dance in wonder.

"I knew you'd like them," Chat spoke from afar, but Marinette was too mesmerized to look. 

As she watched the fireflies, she couldn't help but think back to when Chat visited her a few nights prior.

_"What if I was a prince?"_

What if he was?

Marinette smiled softly. Eccentric, goofy Chat as a charming prince? Was she anyone she knew? She couldn't recall knowing any blonde princes with green eyes, but she saw a lot of people that day. But Chat showed surprise when she told her what happened that day... Unless he was good at acting?

She shook her head. He couldn't be. There was no way he could be a prince, let alone be someone Marinette knew. 

"You alright there, princess?"

Marinette turned and looked at Chat who was sitting against a tree.

_Yeah, he couldn't be._ She smiled. "Yeah, I was just spacing out there." 

"Ah! Well, I wanted to ask if you'd like to play a game with me. It may help take your mind off of things, and all that." Chat gave her a smile.

"Um, sure? What did you have in mind?" 

"A game of chase." Chat's smile turned smug, and Marinette watched his eyes darken.

_He thinks he'll win!_ Marinette huffed. 

"It's on, kitty cat!" 

Marinette took off into the woods leaving a surprised Chat behind. She could feel the grass beneath her feet and low plants bristling against her legs. She completely forgot she was in nothing but a nightgown and panties, but still didn't have the mind to care when she remembered.

If anything, it made things more exciting. 

She could tell that Chat was gaining by the rustling she heard behind him, but she was determined to outrun him for at least a little while longer.

She had to admit, however, he had more agility than her. 

Unfortunately for him, Marinette had more wit. 

Making a sharp turn to the side, she heard Chat let out a noise in surprise. Letting out a laugh, she felt the wind against her face as she ran in the new direction.

Suspiciously though, she couldn't hear Chat following her. 

Marinette stopped to catch her breath and looked back, trying to see if he was still chasing her. Did something happen when she made that turn? 

Her heart dropped as she heard rustling from somewhere behind her. 

Before she could turn to look, she felt someone tackle her from behind and pin her to the ground, grabbing onto her wrists and keeping them down.

"Caught you!" Chat sing-songed. 

Marinette sighed in relief. "That was you, wasn't it? I almost thought something happened to you." 

He let out a soft chuckle. "Yeah, I just thought I should change my tactics. You're pretty fast!"

"Thanks," The princess tried to wiggle out of his grasp, raising her hips against Chat to try to signal to him that he can get off of her. 

She didn't expect her rear to brush against a tell-tale bump and giggled when its owner let out a groan.

"Really, Chat?" Shaking her hips more, Chat shot his hands from her wrists to her waist.

"S-sorry! Um, the chasing kind of excited me... A-and I thought you looked pretty as you ran- wait! No that sounds wrong! I meant, because I was looking at you while I was chasing after- oh forget it, I'll just, um..." 

Chat put his hands to the side and pushed himself up, intending to lift himself off of Marinette. When she let out a soft moan, he paused.

"I got quite excited as well," She mumbled.

"O-oh?" Chat cleared his throat. 

The princess spun herself around so that she was laying on her back. She looked up at Chat with half-lidded eyes and a dreamy smile. 

"Thank you for tonight, Chat." She placed a hand on his cheek and softly pulled his face down to give him a kiss. 

The thief exhaled through his nose as he pressed into the kiss, swiping his tongue along her bottom lip and taking gratification when she opened her mouth to him. Letting his tongue roam, Marinette let her hands roam on his back and down to his waist, where she pushed them down and caused his bulge to press up against her. 

Chat broke the kiss to let out a groan, and before Marinette could follow his lips, he lifted his head up to speak.

"Can we try a new position tonight?" Chat whispered. 

Giving a nod, Marinette felt herself being flipped back to facing the grass. Chat lifted herself up so that she was on all fours and leaned over to give her a kiss on the neck.

Dragging a claw up her thigh, he hooked a finger in the waistband of her panties and pulled them down. Being mindful of his claws, he pressed a finger to her clit and dragged it down to her entrance.

"I figured I didn't need to do much," He inspected the finger. "You're already soaked." 

Marinette flushed and pushed back, trying to push her hips against his. "Don't tease me," She whined.

"You're always so quick! Why don't we take our time?" Chat purred.

"Because at this rate I'm going to fall asleep," The princess spoke in a deadpan tone. 

He chuckled. "Alright, alright," Grasping his bell and dragging it down, he let out a sharp breath when his cock finally sprung free. 

Lifting the bottom of her nightgown out of the way, Chat aligned himself with her opening and slowly pushed himself in. 

Marinette whimpered, lowing her arms and folding them on the grass. Using them as a pillow for her face, she let out a gasp when Chat fully sheathed himself in her.

Concerned, he asked, "Do you need a minute?" 

"No, no I'm good," The princess shook her head. 

"Okay, I-I'm going to move now," Chat warned before moving his hips back and pressing into her again. 

Letting out another whimper, Marinette let herself feel lost in the sensation of Chat thrusting in and out of her. 

Snaking his hand around her waist and rubbing his fingers against her clit, Marinette let out a sharp moan and pushed her hips back to the same rhythm as Chat's.

"C-careful, princess, you don't want any travelers to hear you..." Chat teased. 

"I'm starting to think you have a humiliation kink- ahh!" Marinette raised her hips higher in a desperate attempt to find more pleasure. 

Chat took the hint and began to press into her harder. While stroking her clit with one hand, he held onto her waist with the other. His claws digging into her bare skin made Marinette think he was holding onto her like a lifeline.

He probably was. She knew how much he hated when he came first because of how guilty he felt afterward, so he probably was trying not to cum before her.

Luckily for him, she didn't think he would have to hold on for much longer. The new position, as well as the open environment, intensified the feeling for Marinette, and she soon felt her own orgasm approaching.

"Chat! I'm close, I'm so close..." Marinette cried. 

"I'm close too, fuck..." Chat quickened his fingers as he pounded into her as hard as he could. 

Finally, she felt herself snap, and Marinette moaned out in ecstasy from her climax. Chat groaned in relief as he followed suit a few moments after, spilling into her and letting out a shaky breath when she subconsciously squeezed him. 

Marinette felt her eyelids suddenly grow heavy with exhaustion. Between the scent of the fresh grass beneath her and the smell of Chat, she felt her consciousness slip away with the last thing she remembers being the thief pressing a kiss to her shoulder.

* * *

Marinette opened her eyes and groaned. As she took in the environment in front of her, she realized she was back in her room.

She almost thought it was a dream if not for the dull ache between her legs, causing her to smile. 

Stretching her legs made her foot brush against a weight that was on her bed, and Marinette quickly realized she wasn't alone. 

Lifting her head up from her pillows, her eyes met Chats. He gave her a worried glance, and Marinette could only presume the worst.

"Did we get caught...?" Marinette whispered.

Chat flinched in surprise. "What? No, um... I was just thinking while you were laying there," He clasped his hands together in his lap and looked out her balcony door. 

"Thinking about what?" The princess sat up.

"What does -" He sucked in a deep breath. "What does this mean to you?"

"This?"

"Us," Chat gestured between the two of them.

"I'm still not sure what you mean," 

"Does this mean anything to you? The sex and stuff. Um, fuck... I'm not wording this properly, uh-"

"I love you, Chat. I meant it when I said that. _This_ isn't just a friends with benefits thing. You mean a lot to me," Marinette reached her hand out and placed it on top of Chat's.

"Thank you..." The blonde grabbed her hand and squeezed.

"Did you not think I meant it?" She chuckled softly.

"Uh- no, I thought you meant it, but the whole thing with that Luka guy kind of... well," 

Marinette crawled from her place on the bed to the spot beside Chat, snuggling up to his side. "I was only teasing you, kitten. Don't you know the look of someone who's smitten when you see them?" 

"Not really!" Chat squeaked. "I'm not around people a lot, so- I'm also bad at talking about my feelings, I guess." 

"Hmm. I'll have to show you, then," Marinette pushed herself up and pressed a chaste kiss to his lips. "Don't be afraid to talk about your feelings with me, either. I really care about you, I'd want to hear how you feel." 

"Thank you," Chat breathed out, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her into a tight hug. "Thank you so much,"

Marinette's response was to bury her face in his shoulder. Despite the awkward position, she couldn't think of this moment as anything less than perfect. 

After a few moments, Chat pulled away slightly and let out a sigh.

"I should go, but," The thief unzipped one of his pockets to reveal a small ring. It was a dull metal band with a small black stone in the center, but Marinette still thought it was pretty.

When Chat grabbed Marinette's hand and placed the ring on her finger, she blushed.

"C-Chat?" 

"This is my promise to you, Marinette," Chat placed a hand on her cheek and looked her in the eyes.

The princess blushed. That was the first time he called her by her name.

_I wonder if it was because he was worried I wasn't being serious about all of this, that it all wasn't real,_ She frowned internally at the passing thought. She could easily tell Chat was the anxious type, but she didn't think about how deeprooted it might've been.

Chat's voice quickly snapped her out of her thoughts. "I can't marry you as Chat, but I'm completely yours, in and out of the mask. I can't tell you who I am now, but I promise, I'll find a way to make this work." He placed a small kiss to the tip of her nose. Stepping up from the bed, he left an awestruck Marinette with the brightest smile he could give her before he hopped off her balcony and into the night.

Taking one look at the ring Chat placed on her finger, she clasped her hands together and placed them against her chest. She couldn't help but feel giddy at the feeling of the band on her finger and the words that echoed in her head.

_"I'm completely yours, in and out of the mask."_

Falling back down onto the bed, she sighed dreamily.

"I'm completely yours too," She whispered.

**Author's Note:**

> i appreciate any kudos or comments you have to give. even if im too shy to answer, i still read and appreciate all of u *smooches*
> 
> tumblr: [spideremojiwastaken](https://spideremojiwastaken.tumblr.com/)


End file.
